Choose Your Weapon
by MafiasElite
Summary: The Infamous Uchiha Glare vs The Ultimate Uzumaki Pout


Choose Your Weapon

Written By: MafiasElite

Summary: The Infamous Uchiha Glare vs The Ultimate Uzumaki Pout

A/N: I felt I made Naruto too naïve in this story...

Disclaimer: I want a fishcake, meaning that I don't have one, therefore concluding that I don't have/own Naruto. I Love my theories XD.

Sasuke sighed as walked into his house, it had been quite late and work had kept him, but alas he was home to his dobe. Gently kicking the door shut with his right leg while balancing his suitcase and papers in his hands he made his way to the kitchen. Rounding the corner he froze when he saw what had happened.

"...Naruto..." Sasuke gritted, taking a moment to inspect the damage. "What happened to my kitchen?" Pulling out the infamous Uchiha glare, Sasuke carefully set down the items he was previously holding.

"A-ano," Naruto scratched his chin and tried to avoid any eye contact. Tried. A full minute passed before Naruto couldn't take the silence any longer and made the mistake of looking at his boyfriend in the eyes. "I was making ramen?" Naruto answered, coming out as a question.

Slowly making his way to Naruto, Sasuke raised a brow. "You eat Ramen with moldy cheese?" Sasuke looked at the said item beside the eggs shells on the burnt counter.

"...Well you said not to leave the hous-"

"Moldy cheese," Sasuke interrupted, calm and collected. Still staring at the green and yellow chunk of what used to be edible food, Sasuke ran his fingers through his bangs, closed his eyes and sighed, twice. Opening his eyes he returned his gaze towards Naruto. "Naruto, how many times have I told you-"

"To eat the green stuff, I know, teme," It was Naruto who had interrupted him this time. "Look, I thought you would be happy if I ate something healthy, and since you kept urging me to eat those little green trees and leafy green 'let-us', or was it "let-ice'? And the weird little round green frozen balls. You know how much I hate those but, I was willing to give it another go this time and eat it with ramen. But you had no green food, except this." Naruto confessed.

Glancing back and forth between Naruto and the cheese, Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, what I meant to say, before you interrupted me, was that moldy anything, is bad."

"I know that, I'm not that dum-...Did you say Moldy cheese?" Naruto became serious.

"Hn." Sasuke walked over to the freezer and pulled out frozen broccoli and brussels sprouts and set them on what used to be the counter. "We ran out of lettuce this morning," he replied stressing on the word Lettuce.

_Sasuke is mad. _Naruto thought inwardly to himself. _He's mad about the Moldy cheese. _He recalled the events that had happened yesterday. After the clarification on the green mistake Sasuke left Naruto alone to clean up after himself. When Naruto finished Sasuke had already fallen asleep. And this morning he left without a word. No goodbye or note, just gone. Naruto tightened his grasp on the poor victim, pulling it closer to his chest. After a moment of silence Naruto buried his head into the fluffy pillow. Not planning on letting go anytime soon Naruto laid sprawled on the bed, thinking about how to make it up with his boyfriend about practically destroying his kitchen. Pulling away from the cloud Naruto turned over and laid on his stomach resting on his elbows. Racking his brains for any remedies on how-to-secretly-ask-forgiveness-from-an-Uchiha-without-being-too-obvious-about-it, it took a while to find the information but finally Naruto came up with a solution. Tomatoes;the cure for anything when involving Sasuke. Quite proud of himself, Naruto trudged through the layers of pillows and blankets swarming towards him. After awkwardly fumbling out of his bed, Naruto grabbed his wallet and left, making sure to lock the doors after he left.

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke looked up from his ebony rimmed glasses. "There is someone who wants to see you, he says his name is Naruto," his secretary announced.

Pinching the bridge between his nose and closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed. "Send him in."

Returning his attention to the stack of rubble, Sasuke waited. Four and a half papers later, the door swung open.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! I'm sorry, please take these tomatoes, I'm sorry,"fading as he continued, Naruto pulled out the big guns. The Ultimate Uzumaki Pout.

Sasuke raised a brow, but kept his infamous Uchiha glare steady and unwavering. A full minute passed before Sasuke clenched his jaw and sighed, dropping his glare. "Naruto, what have I told you about coming to my office and speaking nonsense?"

"I just wanted you to be proud of me..." Naruto murmured to himself more than anything.

"Naruto," Sasuke stood up and walked over to his lover, "I am proud of you." Sasuke caressed Naruto's scarred cheek.

"But-" Naruto stopped when he realized how close they were.

Lifting Naruto's chin up, Sasuke kissed him. "Dobe," He murmured against those soft angelic lips, cutting off Naruto from making a comeback and ruining the moment. "I love you."

Review by telling me your favorite color XD. Mine's blue. He he.

MafiasElite~


End file.
